The following invention relates to a hand-held computing device, of the type commonly referred to as a personal digital assistant, with an internal printer. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a personal digital assistant having a pagewidth drop-on-demand printhead and a source of print media located in the personal digital assistant.
A personal digital assistant, such as the type commonly known under the trade mark Palm Pilot, is typically a hand-held portable electronic device having a fold down display screen and a control panel. The display screen is typically of a touch screen type that reacts to touches made by a user controlling a pixel pen. Alternatively user inputs are provided to the digital assistant through a keypad or in-built curser ball.
Personal digital assistants provide a user with the convenience to be able to store diaries, address books, meeting schedules etc in a compact, transportable form as well as to be able to instantly add new entries such as meeting notes, new addresses etc.
Much of the benefit of such portable prior art personal digital assistants is lost however if a print-out of any stored information is required. To print information, prior art digital assistants must be connected to a print device compatible with the digital assistant which requires additional cabling to be carried thus reducing the portability of the digital assistant. Alternatively the digital storage medium that stores the images within the digital assistant must be transferred to another computer having compatible software for reading the storage medium and which is connected to a printer. Each of the above alternatives can only be implemented if these other computing devices are readily at hand. The prior art personal digital assistants are thus yet to reach their maximum potential as a functional medium for storing and transporting information. With the advent of mobile communications technologies potentially allowing electronic commerce to be conducted through one's digital assistant, it is becoming essential that digital assistants have more suitable print capabilities for printing hard copies of the information stored in the digital assistant.
However, presently, printer technology has not been suitable for incorporating into personal digital assistants without a significant compromise in the size and portability of such devices.